Laguna's Revelation
by Miu-Tinichi
Summary: Laguna's been put on duty of patrolling the corridors of the Balamb garden Dorms when he stumbles across something a little unexpected. First impressions are about to change. SeiferxLeon Squall, which ever soz for bad summary oneshot lemony enjoy!


I'm sorry if anything seems a little OOC but bare in mind this is meant to be their personalities behind closed doors and out of the public eyes ^^. Sorry for the bad summary, but hope you guys enjoy

* * *

Laguna wandered around the dorms silently; after all it was the middle of the night. Quistis had after recent events asked that he patrolled the corridors between 12 and 2am after a certain incident involving Mr. Dincht, Leonhart and Almasy sneaking out in the middle of the night to one of the new bars that had opened, returning totally shitfaced and waking everyone up. Precautions had to be taken.

Looking thoughtfully at Seifer's room he noticed something was slightly wrong. The door was open. Laguna leant around the door scanning the room. The blonde was nowhere in sight, this meant that Zell and Squ-Leon, (he was never going to get used to that name) were out in town again. The man cursed under his breath and trudged down to Zell's room, he activated the sliding door with a card key Quistis had given him (which made Laguna wonder if she'd ever used it for inappropriate means...) the door hissed gently as it slowly opened. Laguna was met with noises of Zell mumbling something about a pizza in his sleep. Well one was in, he thought to himself, what about Leon?

He slipped down the corridor as if he were on one of his own missions from when he was younger, he never thought it'd come in handy like this. Sighing he saw the door, it was shut just like Zell's but he still had to check, Leon was a lot smarter than Zell so he'd have actually locked his door if he snuck out. Slipping the key down the door opened with a slight hum. The older man slipped in the shut the door quickly. He was greeted by the sight of Seifer's boots in the entrance room (he could hardly call it a hall; it was like being in a cupboard). He breathed silently, his heartbeat pounding so loud he was worried they'd hear. Assuming they were about to go out he couldn't have been shocked more.

"Shh, someone'll hear us" Leon's voice whispered lightly.

"Do you honestly care?" Seifer's whisper was a lot deeper and slightly huskier.

Laguna shuffled a little closer to the doorway, intrigued, they must be talking about going out that night... Pressing his ear against the door he could hear their conversation a lot better.

"What I care about is that I'm not in the mood and you're trying to push me into going out with you tonight."

"Oh come on, why do you assume it's just for tonight?"

"Because that's the way you work Seifer, you stay with a person one night and then you don't bother with them again. I'm not going to be your next target."

Laguna bit his lip, Seifer had to be the instigator of the partying, Zell must have turned him down and now he was trying Leon. Figuring it'd be better to get a little more evidence to incriminate the blonde he hung back for a while.

"What makes you think that you're like all the others?"

"I know you too well Almasy."

"You don't really in all honesty, Squall."

"That's Leon now."

"Whatever, you gonna humour me or kick me out then?"

Laguna flinched at the sound, he heard buckles being thrown about and zippers loosening, Seifer was a deviant with the ladies and now with Laguna's only son? He heard whimpering and stifled gasps, the bed was creaking slightly. He had to stop this now, there was no way he'd let his son be raped. Slinking in the room, slowly removing his gun from its holster he stopped. Frozen by the sight, undetected by the two he now assumed actually, **were** lovers...

Seifer was leant over Leon, whose legs were wrapped around the blonde's waist, the two intertwined, mouths connected, tongues swirling around fighting for dominance, moans and groans escaping the two as they briefly brushed against each other. The older man quickly ducked back into the darkest area of the room, still watching the two with utter confusion.

"I knew you'd see this, my way Leon." Seifer simply said as he pulled back

Leon covered his mouth, eyes screwed shut whimpering as Seifer's fingers moved around inside his tight entrance, Laguna couldn't be sure if this was their first time together but the brunette seemed fairly comfortable about it, in fact...he was goading the blonde on to keep going.

"You're not ready yet, I'll hurt you if I start now" Seifer breathed in Leon's ear.

"Hurry up, please" the brunette grunted, his hips rocking against Seifer's fingers desperately.

"Just remember it's been a while since we last got the chance to do this, you're not as loose as you would have been then"

"Damn it, just start already, I can't take this"

The blonde sighed and shook his head, "You always were impatient, just don't complain it hurts."

Laguna winced as he watched the painful entrance of Seifer's length, Leon was writhing and gripping erratically at the blonde's back when it was finally in. The brunette buried his face into the blonde's shoulder teeth gritted fighting back his body's reaction to try and get rid of the intrusion, and it was hurting; a lot.

"I told you it'd hurt you" Seifer balanced himself on one hand while the other held the back of Leon's head gently, nuzzling against the chocolate locks on his head. "Let me know when you've adjusted"

"I'm ok..."

"I'm not going to play that game with you again. Give it a minute, when you've stop contracting so harshly I'll start. Maybe this'll take your mind off it" Seifer smiled before leaning forward and planting smooth kisses up his lover's neck trailing up to pale pink lips, engaging him in a slow intoxicatingly passionate kiss. Leon obviously loved them, he melted at the touch and grew limp, calmed, relaxed and probably didn't care about anything else that was going on around him. The only thing that mattered was with him there and then; Seifer.

Laguna was puzzled, last time he checked Seifer and Leon wanted nothing more than to see the other 6 feet under, not one to be seen under the **other**. Since when had those two been so close, let alone Almasy be so...tender? He wasn't even sure those two should go in the same sentence but it was happening.

Soon Leon was clawing at the sheets as the blonde began rocking against him, it was slow and gentle not what Laguna had expected of him at all.

Hypnotised by this odd couple Laguna couldn't help but feel bad about 1. Misjudging Seifer, yes he was a dick at times but...this seemed to give him a new perspective, and 2. For sitting there watching them, initially it had started with a father worrying about his son being pushed into something, now he just wanted to get out.

The noise of the bed making small creaks and his son breathing deeply was more than he wanted to hear by far, normally most people when given this kind of situation would watch, he probably would have too, but considering this was his own son it felt very, very wrong. A strained whimper as Seifer pulled out nearly the whole way then eased back in again, faster than last time. Leon's head was swimming as his lover was filling him with sexual ecstasy, his hands gripped at his own hair as his mouth hung open panting, throaty groans filling the room from the taller blonde as he gripped tightly at Leon's hips. The brunette convulsed as his body shook, it was a little earlier than planned but he hadn't done anything for months. Seifer didn't mind, as long as Leon was done it was ok, besides the guy looked shattered as it was.

Slowly Laguna made his way closer to the door; he stopped for a second and looked up at them again. Leon's eyelids were half open, a flush across his face and skin, gazing up at the blonde above him who was in a nigh equal status, a kind smile on his face. Reaching out Seifer pulled Leon up against him in a firm but soothing embrace as he let the brunette's chin rest on his shoulder, nuzzling against his lover's neck.

"Why aren't there enough hours in the day to just lie like this" Leon's voice was tired but blissfully tired, he hummed into the nook of Seifer's neck as he lightly squeezed him.

"Even if there aren't enough to make the most of you, I'm glad we have the amount of time we do." Seifer inhaled deeply; then exhaled in a sigh: "I love you Leon"

Leon seemed taken a-back by this for a second, his eyes slightly wide, Laguna assumed he'd never said this and it had over-whelmed him. His mouth opened and closed slightly but no words came out.

"Seifer..." Leon's mouth hung open in shock.

"You don't have to say it back if you don't feel it too" the blonde added sharply, realising his error, or so he thought.

"I do...I do...my gods I do too...but I didn't expect you to...say it...to me" Leon's grip increased as he nuzzled into his lover's neck once again, one hand over his mouth.

"You're such a woman" Seifer shook his head in relief and laid the brunette back down.

Leon wasn't sure if it was the sound of the CD player gently strumming Arithmetic by Brooke Fraser or if it was just the mood, but it felt perfect...Everything he could have possibly wanted was there.

Seifer slowly pulled out, it didn't matter if he hadn't finished, that wasn't what this was about; this was about the two of them finally saying something they should have said years ago. It had finally been the perfect time for Seifer to get it off his chest without feeling like an idiot or be awkward.

"What made you think I didn't?"

"Maybe it's because you usually seem so harsh to me" Leon confessed dozily

"I was being a fool and denying what I really felt, it was the only way I knew how" the blonde slipped an arm underneath Leon's neck to add support, then pulled his shorter lover towards him and placing his other hand over Leon's waist.

"Don't keep anything else from me, ok?" Leon said dreamily.

"You get some sleep" Seifer yanked the duvet over the two of them, Leon shuffled back slightly and soon enough he'd dozed off.

The blonde smiled at the sight of his lover in total bliss, he flicked the side lamp off and soon joined Leon in a state of sleep.

Laguna took this as his opportunity to leave; shifting towards the doorway he was just about out when he heard Seifer's voice

"You don't have to worry about him you know."

"I do now. Don't tell him I was here..."

"Of course, likewise I don't expect you to tell anyone else about this until we're ready."

Laguna nodded, his gaze was met by Seifer's neutral glance. "Sleep well. If needs be I'll cover for you to Quistis"

A smile played on Seifer's lips as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply again.

"Where would the fun in that be?"

* * *

Reviews make me a happy fangirl :D


End file.
